


Journey To Hell

by accioscott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioscott/pseuds/accioscott





	Journey To Hell

Stiles awoke suddenly from his very pleasant dream of Derek Hale, the owner of the movie theater downtown, to hear his dad yelling at him from the bottom of the stairs.   
“Stiles wake up! You’re going to be late for class again!”  
Stiles grabbed his pillow and yelled into it, he was so tired of living in the same house as his dad. It was already bad enough that he was a senior in college still living in his dads house but he could never do anything with all the strict rules his father enforced upon him because he still lived with him. He wasn’t allowed to be out past 11pm, wasn’t allowed to miss one class, and was never allowed to have anybody over while he was there and since he had recently retired as sheriff he was home all the time.  
“Stiles! Don’t make me come up there!”  
“Kill me now.” He muttered as he got up out of his bed and quickly changed into something presentable. Living in this house and being treated like he was still some teenager in high school was getting old but he knew he couldn’t afford to live in the dorms. “Six more months.” He keeps telling himself. That’s how long he has before he graduates college and can finally move out and begin his life.  
Stiles drives past the movie theater on his way to class, casually looking through the glass to see if he could spot Derek inside. He managed to catch a glimpse of the owner reaching up to the top shelf to get something down for a customer, his shirt gliding up and allowing the small of his back to show. He had to shake himself to stop from fantasizing about it. Derek turned Stiles on so bad and he knew he played for the same team after last year when he caught Derek and his ex-boyfriend making out behind the theater in the alley. Derek doesn’t know that he saw them kissing and that’s probably a good thing considering Derek isn’t fully out of the closet, Hell he didn’t even know if his friends knew with how well he kept it a secret. All he really knew was that he wanted to date Derek bad.  
Stiles pulled into the parking lot on campus and grabbed his book bag, jumping out and running to class to beat the bell that rang in 3 minutes.  
Stiles ran inside the classroom just as the bell to start class rang and the professor just gave him a stern look, waiting for him to take his seat.  
“Sorry.” He said before quickly finding a seat in the back of the classroom.   
After two hours of sitting there listening to boring lectures over the civil war he finally got to leave. He didn’t know why in the world he signed up for a history class that was two hours long but he was just glad that it was over.  
Stiles pulled out his phone and began to text Scott, who had been his best friend since they were in diapers, “Hey, would you and Kira be up to go to the movies tonight? I’ve been wanting to see that new movie that just came out and I really don’t want to go alone.” It’s weird for Stiles to see Scott with Kira after Allison’s death two years ago. Allison died in a car crash, the guy who hit her was drunk and had swerved into her lane and hit her head on. They said that she died instantly meanwhile the asshole who hit her is still alive, he works over at the big law firm across town. After that night Scott hadn’t really been the same until he met Kira. He knows he still misses Allison but Kira dulls the pain of her memory for him just enough for him to cope. He still catches him crying in his room sometimes but that’s normal to do, he still cries over his mom sometimes.   
“Sure we will meet you there at seven. See you then.” Scott replied. This cheered Stiles up immensely, not only was he going to get to get out of the house but he was also going to get to see Derek again.   
He jumped inside his car and started the bad boy up thinking about how he should dress for the movies tonight, he wanted to make a good impression on Derek because he thinks that the time to make his move is soon. He had been dropping hints at Derek for about four months now and he had gotten some responses from him, such as a smile, a pat on the back, and once a drunken slap on the ass. He’s sure that Derek didn’t remember it the next day but Stiles sure as hell did.  
Stiles had been trying on clothes for about two hours now when he finally got a text from Scott “Hey are on our way to the movies right now.” He threw on the outfit he had decided to wear and headed to the movies, he decided that tonight was the night. Tonight he would show Derek that he’s interested in him.  
He showed up to the theater just in time to meet Kira and Scott at the front doors. He paid for his ticket into the movie and walked inside with Scott and Kira after they had paid.  
Scott was busy ordering drinks and popcorn for him and Kira while he was busy admiring Derek as he helped them. He had worn his skin tight grey muscle shirt and it was like you could see every muscle in his body, Stiles couldn’t look away from his perfect physique but he was forced to as Scott and Kira walked away and it was now his turn to order.   
“Uh, hi. Umm yeah, I would like a large popcorn and a large Mountain Dew please.”   
Derek looked surprised “Are you sure that someone as little as you can eat that much?” he asked as he eyed Stiles up and down before filling his drink up.  
“I may be small but I sure do eat like a giant.” Stiles laughed trying to make Derek laugh so he could see that beautiful smile.  
“Well you sure don’t look like you eat a whole lot.” Derek gave him one of his cheesy smiles and went to fill the popcorn bucket “So how do you maintain your physique eating all of this?”  
Stiles just laughed because he had never really worked out, he just ate what he wanted and never really gained. He guessed he should be grateful for that. “I guess I really don’t do anything. I don’t ever workout or watch what I eat I just don’t gain the weight.”  
“Well you are very lucky because I work out constantly to keep up with all the junk food that I eat.” Derek rang Stiles up and gave him his total “That’ll be $17.50”  
Stiles hands Derek a $20 with his number on it and gives him a big smile and wink as he begins to walk away “Keep the change.”  
He walks into the movie theater hoping that he made the right decision in making his move now, oh well guess he’ll find out sooner or later.  
Stiles, Scott, and Kira were all walking out of the movie theater laughing as Derek approached them as a group and all Stiles could think was “please don’t confront me about my flirting in front of my friends.”  
“Sorry to bother you guys but do you mind if I have a word with Stiles for a moment?” Derek held a piece of paper in his hand and was running it in between his fingers.  
“Umm sure, Stiles you okay with me and Kira just heading on out or do you want us to stay?” Scott gave Stiles a weird look because he had never seen Derek talk to Stiles before but he would tell him all about it later.  
“Yeah, no that’s fine. You and Kira go home and I’ll see you both tomorrow.”  
“Okay well text me later.” Scott and Kira go on their way right after and before Stiles can even get a word in Derek is already talking to him  
“Can we talk privately? We can go in my office right over there.” He points at his office as if he didn’t already know where it was, Stiles knew every spot in that movie theater but he played along.  
“Where is it? Oh over there okay yeah that’s fine.”  
They both make their way over to the office, Derek shutting the door behind them as they step inside.  
“So what did you need to talk about?” Stiles stood there because he felt like if he sat down it would feel more like a business meeting  
“Well it’s actually about the money you gave me, I noticed that you wrote your number down on it and I wanted to know why.”  
“Why I wrote my number on the money?” Stiles knew Derek was smart enough to know why but he still played his little game “I put it on there because I have an interest in you and wanted to know if you’d like to go out sometime.”  
“Well I hate to break it to you but I’m not gay man.” Derek was trying to keep calm because if he was out of the closet then he would so be accepting Stiles’ offer because he’s basically everything he looks for in a guy.  
“Well… see, I do know you’re gay. I saw you making out with some guy in the alley behind the movie theater last year and I’ve known ever since.”   
“No, I’m sorry that wasn’t me man.” Derek was starting to get a little nervous, he didn’t think anybody knew about that guy last year. They had only seen each other for like a week and that was mainly just a bunch of make out sessions and nothing else.  
“I clearly remember it being you in the alley with your tongue halfway down some guys throat. Believe me, I will never forget that sight.”  
“Okay man I don’t know what you saw but it wasn’t me. I swear.”   
Stiles was tired of the games and decided that he wanted some answers “Okay, it wasn’t you.” Before Derek could even open his mouth again Stiles had pressed his salty, buttered covered lips to Derek’s warm, soft lips.   
Derek acted a bit surprised but within a moment had given in and kissed Stiles back, running his hand up the side of Stiles’ face and holding even with his.  
After the kiss ended all Derek could say was “Woah.”  
Stiles stepped back and gave him a smirk, he knew that he would finally admit it.  
Derek looked at Stiles and then looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and quickly found a pen to mark out what he had wrote down. He had originally wrote down a price number to negotiate with Stiles to not say anything but after that he was writing down his phone number.  
Derek handed the piece of paper to Stiles and gave him one last quick kiss “Call me.”  
Stiles was in shock, he had just kissed Derek Hale. The Derek Hale. Was this life turning around for him? He wasn’t sure, at that moment all he knew was that he had just kissed his crush and got his number.   
“Wow. Umm. Okay. I will definitely call you.”  
Before Stiles could say anything else embarrassing he quickly opened the door and left, heading back to his car to save Derek’s number and tell Scott everything.


End file.
